Heated
by 39addict101
Summary: It was hot and there was some tension between Charlotte and Henry.


It was hot. The temperature was still rising and Henry was dripping sweat. He'd already taken off all his clothes except for his boxers, and he was seriously contemplating taking those off too, if the temperature didn't drop anymore. It didn't help that their air conditioning unit had broken several days before.

He sighed and wiped beads of sweat off his forehead. Normally, he'd try to sleep away the heat, but it was too hot, and the thought of pressing his body against sheets that would soon be sticky and hot, warmed with his own heat, made him feel even worse. And then there was a knock on his door and sighed. "What, Piper?"

"Wow. That's a great way to great your sister." The door flew open and Charlotte walked in, looking cool and refreshed. Well, she was wearing a crop top, that showed off her flat stomach, but other than that, she looked as if the temperature was no where above seventy five. She wore cut off shorts and converse. "Wanna go swimming?" She asked, taking a sip of the iced drink she held in her right hand.

She looked glamorous.

And he was in his underwear. He looked down, hoping nothing was happening, and nodded. "Uh yeah. Could you go out so I can get dressed?"

Charlotte grinned. "Sure. You're already half way there, though. You're halfway undressed." She winked. "I'm going to the bathroom to change too. I'll meet you downstairs in five."

Henry nodded and hurriedly took his underwear and stepped into his bathing suit. There was nothing more embarrassing than being walked in on when you were just wearing your underwear. Especially when the person who walked in on you was Charlotte.

There was something about Charlotte, something that made him want to hide and never come out until he knew he was perfect.

She was always perfect. Her hair was perfect, her assignments were always turned in on time, and she always looked like she'd just come from the salon. Sure, sometimes her hair was a little poofy, but even her imperfections were perfect.

He walked downstairs, not bothering to put a shirt on. Charlotte had seen him without a shirt enough times for him to know she wasn't going to freak and command him to go put a shirt on.

Although sometimes he wished she would. It would mean than that she had noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Half the time, Henry felt as though she just breezed by him without noticing anything about him, unless she needed something.

Like someone to go swimming with.

Charlotte stepped out of the bathroom and Henry sucked in his breath. She wore a bikini, obviously, but it the lace cover-up that got him. The lace was see-through and revealed just enough to get him thinking _thoughts_ and he stared at her for a long second.

"Um." He would have smacked himself if she hadn't been right there. "Let's go." He said, grabbing a towel from the closet as they walked out the front door and into a heat wave that felt like an oven door had been opened.

"Wow." Charlotte said. "It's hot."

Henry nodded. "I know."

Charlotte turned and looked at him. "It's even hotter standing next to shirtless you."

Henry froze, analyzing every word she'd said. Had she meant what she said? Or had he heard her wrong? "Um? Really?" He squeaked. "I agree. I mean, you're not shirtless, but like..." He stopped, confused. Where had he been going with this again?

It used to be so easy. They used to be able to have a conversation, fight crime, and flirt all at the same time. And then something had changed. Henry had realized he actually liked her, and suddenly he couldn't talk to her anymore. Every word sounded wrong and he felt stupid and insecure.

Charlotte turned to him and grinned. "Thanks." She said. Then she sighed and stopped walking. "Do you even know where we're going to go swimming?"

Henry shrugged. "No." He nodded at his car. "We can drive."

Charlotte grinned. "Ok. I don't know either. We can go drive around and find somewhere."

"And blast the air." Henry said. "The air at my house isn't working." And suddenly he felt stupid for telling her that. Obviously she would have known that from walking into his house.

Charlotte slapped him. "Of course, doofus." But she was grinning and Henry felt slightly better.

Charlotte crawled into the front seat of Henry's car and began fiddling with the buttons. Henry slid into the driver's seat and started the car. The soft humming was a perfect background for their conversation, he thought. (Or maybe he just loved his car too much).

The air conditioning cooled down the environment dramatically and Henry drove, heading towards one of the small lakes outside of Swellview.

As he stopped at a stop sign not far from the lake, Charlotte reached out and touched his arm. "Henry. Stop. Pull over. Right now." She said. "We need to talk."

Henry looked up at her, confused. "Ok." He said, pulling his car off the road and into the shoulder. "What's up?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

Henry stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Charlotte crossed her arms and tears flooded her eyes. She blinked rapidly. "Don't you know? What happened, Henry? Is there something you're not telling me? We used to be able to talk and have a conversation and now you're so guarded and whenever I say anything teasing you act like I've insulted you." She exhaled, looking shocked that she'd spilled so much.

She looked so vulnerable and Henry had the sudden urge to reach over and hug her.

But he knew what she was talking about.

He sighed. "Charlotte. Nothing's changed. At least... not in the way you think." He looked down at his hands, and Charlotte squeaked. "Than what has changed?"

Henry looked up at her, reached over and tilted her chin so that her eyes met his. "I have feelings for you, Charlotte." He said. "I like you. And I don't know what to do with those feelings... so I'm guarding myself... and..."

Charlotte stared at him. "Really?"

Henry nodded. "Really." Something in him was relieved that he said so much, relieved that it was finally out, relieved that they could finally be friends again.

Charlotte swallowed. "Alright. Confession time. I feel the same way. I like you a lot, Henry, and that's why I was so hurt that suddenly you stopped talking to me."

Henry grinned. "Really?" Happiness flooded him like rain and he reached out and brushed away a stray hair from Charlotte's eyes.

"Yes, really." Charlotte slapped. "Just drive. Let's go swimming."

Henry was still grinning as he eased back onto the road, still grinning when they pulled up into the parking lot, still grinning when they ran into the water.

The water was ice cold, but it felt good on his sticky skin. And it also felt good that Charlotte was right there with him.

He looked over at her, where she was treading water a few feet away, and he swam over and dunked her. She came up sputtering, shaking water out of her hair, reminding Henry of a wet dog. "Henry!" She started to yell, but he stopped her, by grabbing her and pulling her close to him, and pressing his lips against hers.

She tasted of metallic sweetness, with a hint of honey and lemons and it aroused him, and he kissed her passionately, still treading water.

She clung to him, her wet body pressed against his only arousing him more.

Henry decided that this was how he was going to spend the rest of the hot summer days.

* * *

**eeeeee I'm so weird**

**I love Chenry so much. They're such a cute couple and I have so much fun writing them**

**unfortunately, I will not be able to write any Chenry or anything D: **

**For ten weeks**

**TEN WEEKS**

**I got a job this summer that requires me to be far away from home... and my laptop, which means I can no longer update my fanfiction. **

**D: **

**I'm going to miss you all. **

**Thanks for reading this**

**and I hope you all have a HOT summer xD **


End file.
